


【名副齐石】我是谁

by Venayroll808



Category: Celebrities＆Real People
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venayroll808/pseuds/Venayroll808
Summary: 人格分裂，YoRoll，妖娆和七七三个人格。YoRoll是强硬但是又喜欢撒娇的，妖娆人如其名就是骚气，七七就是温暖的。本来想写但力不足，只有一丢丢，非常ooc
Relationships: 710, 名副齐石
Kudos: 3





	【名副齐石】我是谁

**Author's Note:**

> 人格分裂，YoRoll，妖娆和七七三个人格。YoRoll是强硬但是又喜欢撒娇的，妖娆人如其名就是骚气，七七就是温暖的。本来想写但力不足，只有一丢丢，非常ooc

“唔！七七你干嘛！等，等一下，别撕……哎呀你这么急干什么嘛又不是不让你做……”赵磊嘟嘟囔囔的，倒也没有真的使劲去推张颜齐。“赵磊，这才一个月没见，就不认得我了？”话一结束赵磊就猛的弹开，还不小心打到了眼前的人：“你你你你不是不在了吗！”“张颜齐跟你说我不在了？”“……”赵磊好像意识到了什么。他的沉默也让面前这个人意识到了什么：“妖娆跟你说的？”赵磊伸手去扯衣服却被面前的人阻拦，没有多说话，只是继续着刚才的动作。“YoRoll，别，别这样……”“你打疼我了。”YoRoll垂下头，此刻显得非常乖顺。赵磊伸手去揉他的下巴，直接被扯过去亲。YoRoll一向是强硬直接的，直接把自己的喜欢扯开给赵磊看，两人紧贴在一起的时候他的心跳也能证明他一直说的“我爱你”全是诚心诚意。  
赵磊真的很容易被这样的热忱打动。虽然头一次YoRoll想要跟赵磊上床的时候赵磊是拒绝的，可是毕竟都是张颜齐，他毫不吝啬的表白和水汪汪的期盼的眼神让赵磊也心动。YoRoll没有为难他，把选择权交给了赵磊和七七。七七一直都觉得，即使感官不能互通，可自己和YoRoll就是一个人，只要赵磊喜欢没什么不行的。赵磊也就半推半就地和YoRoll也发展起来了。  
直到妖娆出现，赵磊和两人之间的关系都处理的很好。妖娆出现之后，和YoRoll明显的不对付，张颜齐觉得自己脑阔痛痛。妖娆和赵磊的第一次就是强迫了，赵磊这才知道张颜齐力气比他大上许多，只是一直没舍得对他用。他被妖娆死死按在床上，腿也被卡住，只能承受着妖娆一下一下的撞击，偶尔呜咽两声。妖娆不喜欢看赵磊哭，他觉得这是赵磊不爱他的表现，可他们做了上十次，没有一次赵磊不哭。妖娆似乎是受挫了一般一个半月都没有出来过，谁承想赵磊还突然有点想他。所以第二天起床的时候，头天的小狗狗YoRoll不见了，小野猫妖娆正撑着头等赵磊醒来。妖娆说，因为赵磊在他们俩中间选择了自己，所以YoRoll就不存在了。赵磊当场就哭了，上气不接下气还打嗝。妖娆烦的“啧”了一声，把赵磊按着做了一次又一次。  
张颜齐没管过赵磊和YoRoll，但他不喜欢妖娆这种把别人赶走的行为。毕竟都是自己的人格，我也可以把妖娆关起来吧，张颜齐想。于是就出现了现在的情况：YoRoll和赵磊面面相觑，赵磊不知道YoRoll怎么回来了，YoRoll觉得自己一直没离开过。  
“你……为什么这么久都没出来？”赵磊揉着刚刚自己打到的位置，小小声问。“不知道，我好像就睡了一觉，谁知道就这么久。我还以为是七七把我俩都封印了。”“我……有点想你。”“磊磊，跟你说件事。”“啊？”沉浸在失而复得的喜悦和后怕当中的赵磊懵懵地抬头。“七七跟我俩商量好了，我和妖娆会时不时来看你，但主要时间还是由他陪你。”“妖娆会答应？”“七七现在的状态完全可以让我俩都消失，但你肯定舍不得，他已经找到了方法，不用睡着就可以换一个人。”赵磊皱了皱眉：“那你们换人不告诉我，我认错了怎么办？”“所以今天就辛苦磊磊来认一下人了。”面前的人突然眨眨眼，扒了赵磊的裤子，“认错了有惩罚的哦～”  
“妖娆！？你怎么……你们怎么这么快就能换啊？”“张颜齐那小子这回还挺厉害，他找到的方法。”“那你脱我裤子干嘛！”赵磊一脚踹到妖娆身上。“你就只对我这么不客气，磊磊，坏孩子。”妖娆握住赵磊的脚踝，把他的腿往胸前一折，下身就抵在了穴口。“妖娆！别别别，润滑，润滑！”赵磊可不想再经历一次他和妖娆的第一次。“磊磊，我是谁？”“妖娆你……”赵磊习惯性开口才意识到，他们不会又换人了吧！“磊磊都认不出来我吗，我好难过哦……”“YoRoll你别给我装可怜，起开！”“磊磊不想我吗，才不起开。”一边压住赵磊不放，一边又是温温柔柔地在给他扩张。赵磊也就打开了腿任他动作。  
不过赵磊还真的是受罪，两人来回不断的换，赵磊耳边总是响起“我是谁”。问完就不说话，赵磊只能认认真真观察，然后连蒙带猜说出一个名字。幸好七七不参与这种无聊的游戏，赵磊在心里叹口气，腿缠上面前人的腰，收缩后穴，YoRoll就射在了里面。“磊磊，我是谁？”赵磊泪眼朦胧地看了眼，看到那双水汪汪的狗狗眼毫不犹豫地开口：“YoRoll你别玩我了。”“错了嘛……磊磊，要补偿。”！张颜齐！他怎么也参与了这个无聊的游戏！赵磊感觉自己的脸很痛。张颜齐笑着低头，在赵磊柔软的唇瓣上亲一口：“今天不让他俩出来了，但你得补偿我。”“那颜齐要我怎么补偿呀？”赵磊撅着小嘴软软糯糯地讲，腿把张颜齐往下带，还抬了抬腰，暗示的不要太明显。张颜齐一句话也不说，腰一沉，重新进入他体内。  
“七七……谢谢你。”“反正我也就是半个月让他们出来一次，我正好也休息一下。”张颜齐知道赵磊在谢他什么，不过他一直不觉得有什么大不了的，只是性格不同的自己而已，说吃醋真的有点奇奇怪怪。“别说谢谢，亲我。”把脸凑过去，立马就得到赵磊的一个香香。  
“磊磊，我们都爱你。”张颜齐对着迷迷糊糊的赵磊耳语。“我也是……”回答他的是赵磊睡着之前的气音。


End file.
